


Sherlolly Christmas story 4 - Love

by kirsty_booth



Series: Sherlolly Christmas 2015 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, festive, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirsty_booth/pseuds/kirsty_booth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock keeps dispearing and Molly is afriad he is finding their relationship too hard.  Sherlock says he wants to talk to her, can this be good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlolly Christmas story 4 - Love

Molly sat with her coffee. She'd had her Christmas mug since she was a teenager, and she loved using it so much, it usually made her feel so happy and festive just using it, looking at the pretty snowman design. Usually, now it was going to take more than a mug to make Molly happy. Sherlock was out again, he'd snuck out while she was on the phone to her mother earlier. Not that she'd have tried to stop him, she knew Sherlock had to think she trusted him to be out on his own without taking drugs. And she wanted to trust him. But it had been a little over 3 weeks ago, she'd had to stop him going into a drugs den. He'd first gone out on his own 3 days ago, but it had been every day since then, and he was very vague and well 'Sherlock-y' when she tried to question him about it. She didn't want to question him too much because she was still worried he'd decide that he didn't want to be in a relationship with her anymore. Just then Sherlock turned up.

“Sherlock we need to talk.” She said.

“Yes ,we do. But later, there is only half-a-hour until you promised the Watson we'd pop over for Christmas Eve drinks, whatever that means”

Molly looked at her watch, Sherlock was right, he'd obviously stayed out as late as he could. Maybe these outings were just about avoiding her, she knew the relationship would come to end sometime. Sherlock would probably never be someone to stay in a relationship. But that was better than taking drugs, and he didn't seem high, so that was something.

 

They were sat in the Watson's living room later, everyone apart from Sherlock that is, he was on the floor playing peek-a-boo with Lily. He looked so happy and natural with her. Molly had always supposed that Sherlock would be good with children, and this proved it.

“Sherlock, she's hyped already, can you try to calm her down a bit? We don't want her to wake William up” Mary asked, her voice saying that despite her words, she was enjoying the scene as much as Molly was. The baby in her arms seemed too fast asleep to be woken up by his sister.

“She's allowed to be excited, she knows tomorrow is a big day don't you my little detective . And when Mummy and Daddy want you to sleep later you'll be a good girl, you always are.” Sherlock said, and Lilly nodded.

“Well, let's hope so. Actually, it's past madam's bedtime now, so shall Daddy take you up to your room.” John said, taking Lilly's hand and leaving the room with her.

“You're really good with her Sherlock. And Molly was impressed too.” Mary said.

“Well Lilly is special as is little William. Who knows one day I might have my own children. For now yours will have to do.”

Molly had started blushing when Mary mentioned her, now she was sure he cheeks were deep red, Sherlock was thinking of children at some point. And probably with her. Okay, he hadn't said as much, but that was likely as they were in a relationship at the moment, maybe Molly should put her silly fears and insecurities behind her.

 

When John came down a later, he asked Sherlock to help him to make some mulled wine, it was more of a chance for the men and women to talk separately.

“So I've not seen much of you in the last month, I know this one has been a distraction for me, but I think you've had your own.” She said gesturing towards the baby in her arms.

“Yes, it's going well, I think. Like when we're together he seems happy enough and seeing him with Lilly before, and hearing him talk about children was brilliant. But I don't know, there are sill times when he seems to need to escape the house, to escape me. I wonder if he's thinking about leaving me, I'm sure I'm being silly though.”

“Well, I can tell you where he goes, here. He and John usually go into his study at the back, I've been too occupied by William to see what's going on, or even ask. But I will talk to John. I'm sure Sherlock isn't thinking of leaving you though.

“I hope not, I just need your toilet.” Molly got up and went to the Watson's toilet, on the way back as she passed the kitchen and couldn't help overhearing the conversation through the open door. She knew she should go straight back to Mary, but she was also intrigued as to what the men were talking about.

“I'm not sure I can go through with it. I know I need to do this, I can't leave things as they are, but this is so hard.” Sherlock said

“Mate I keep trying to tell you. There is no rush, you and Molly are happy as you are, just leave things. If you feel the same in another month, then do it.

“Molly seems to be happy, that is true.”

“Well then, no rush. Wait till the New Year at least. Of-course you know Mary and I will be here for you whatever happens.”

Molly went quickly back to the living room, she had to hold the tears and emotions in until she got home. She didn't want to cause a scene and ruin what had been a lovely evening. It was obvious now. Sherlock was going to break up with her and before Christmas.

 

Arriving back at back at Baker Street later, Molly hung her coat up, shaking the snow from her hair. She felt drained and tired, but she also knew she would sleep better if they talk first. And if she could convince Sherlock, she understood his decision, then he could rest easier too. 

“Sherlock, we need to talk, you did promise when we got back from the Watsons.”

Sherlock was studying one of the Christmas cards on the fireplace. “Yes, a promise is a promise, and your right no time like the present. But Molly, this is going to be very difficult for me. I want you to follow me, and not ask questions or interrupt.

“Sherlock, it's okay. I overheard you and John talking earlier, sorry I shouldn't have listened but I did. I already knew you thought this kind of relationship wasn't for you. No need for a speech, I'll go in the morning.” 

Sherlock looked shocked, and took Molly's hand, “please don't say anything else.” 

Without stopping to put coats on, he led Molly back out into the snow, to back of baker street to the gardens. No-one else was around, He led Molly to sit down on a bench, then knelt on 1 knee at her feet. “Molly Emma Hopper, I can't believe for a moment you thought I was going to end things with you tonight. Yes, before we started our relationship, I thought these things were not for me. They made one too sentimental, and that lead to making bad decisions. I had been brought up to think that caring was not an advantage. But you, along with my other friends, have spent the last few years, trying to show me that was wrong, and I've finally listened. That's why I chose to listen to my heart that snowy evening 3 weeks ago. I had realised while I was away in Serbia, that the woman who mattered most to me, could be my perfect partner and saviour from my addictions. You were unfortunately involved with Tom when I returned and I learnt to bury these feelings. But then recently they resurfaced and now we were both free. So I decided to find out if I could be in a stable and loving relationship. And I can. The last three weeks have been my happiest since childhood. You did save me from the cravings that evening, and I haven't had the slightest urge to go back. I couldn't because I know it would ruin everything we have. I know I am so lucky to have the most beautiful, intelligent, caring woman I have ever met in love with me. I'm not worthy of that love, but you give it to me anyway, and I know realise that I am capable of loving you in return. I spent to spend the rest of my life proving that love to you. I want you to marry me. I know it's soon, that's why I was so nervous about proposing, but now also feels like the right time to me. I wanted to do out here in the now, because it reminds me of the clean start you have given me, and each snowflake reminds me f your beauty. And also I thought, it might make it more romantic. It is also similar to the night we become a couple.” He put his hand in his pocket and got a box with a ring inside, and knelt before Molly.

Molly couldn't hold the emotion in any longer, her tears were ruining her make-up but she didn't care, Sherlock thought she was the most beautiful woman he had met, and wanted to marry her.  
“Yes. I'd love to. Oh Sherlock. ” She said hugging him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you like it, please leave kudos. Comments and criticism are also welcome.


End file.
